


Old Lady

by orphan_account



Category: Jet Set Radio Future
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 06:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16781860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Man, my mom was amazing.





	Old Lady

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't really know what to write at first, but Chloe said to write 'bout my feelings or some bull, so I guess that'll work.

My mom was the best.

Yeah, I can understand what you're thinkin'- yours truly wasn't a Rudie since birth- surprising, I know.

But I've been a GG for about three years, give or take, not including the time I broke the GG's up after Corn and I had a violent disagreement. I'm seventeen now. Maybe you're askin': hey, Beat, why'd you run away if your old lady was so great? Here's all I've got to say: you really think I'd run off if my mom were still alive?

Hell, no! If those lung tumors hadn't gone and took her away from me, I wouldn't be writing this now. And if my old man hadn't gotten unbearable to live with after my mom died, I probably wouldn't be writing this now, either.

Man, those were the days. I'd run to her, cryin' about some skinned knee or other injury that would barely affect me now but was agonizing then, and she wouldn't be disappointed in me or call me a "frickin' bawl-baby sissy" like good ol' Dad would. She'd take me by the hand and lead me to the kitchen, where she'd bandage my boo-boo right up and sing my favorite lullabies so it wouldn't hurt as much. She had a beautiful voice. I can still hear it to this day.

She got pregnant right before she was diagnosed with lung cancer. I was so excited to have a little brother. But then my mom and dad had a _bad_ fight, and when I say bad, I mean _bad._ She miscarried. I lost my little brother. It was around that time that I started to hate my dad.

Then my mom started coughing up blood. It was getting hard for her to breathe. One time she almost passed out- I'd never been scared as I was then. She went to the doctor and got an X-ray. It showed that Mom was practically a tumor farm, too far gone to cure but still somehow living. I'd need a thousand hands to count the hours I stayed by her side. She didn't last long after her diagnosis, though.

She died a few months later. In her sleep. I'm still glad she didn't have to feel it. _I_ wouldn't want to. Man, why does death have to take the best people?

Well, it's getting hard for me to write now. I've got to stop. I _need_ to stop. Chloe told me to write about my feelings, and right now tears are goin' down my face faster than I can hit the keys.

I'll stop now. Good night.


End file.
